


Mystic Falls Part 1

by JordanDancerBoy



Series: Hunting [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Mystic Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanDancerBoy/pseuds/JordanDancerBoy
Summary: Jeremy returns to Mystic Falls to try and get some answers to help in the search to bring Bonnie Back.





	Mystic Falls Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this divergence, I feel that without Bonnie and Kai free, Luke and Liv would have merged with Luke winning, meaning Liv is gone, leaving Tyler depressed.

It felt as though it had been years since he’d been in Mystic Falls. Jeremy was driving through the streets he’d known, but it seemed different now. There were no vampires or monsters anywhere within the boundaries and anyone who crossed over, such as himself, lost all the effects of his supernatural enhancements. 

Jeremy pulled up outside of The Lockwood Mansion and stepped out in to the midday sun. He’d heard that Tyler had been cutting classes and spending a lot of time in Mystic Falls, so Jeremy decided he was a good start without alerting Elena or the others what he was doing. Jeremy ambled up to the door, letting himself in through the unlocked entrance. 

Once inside he was met with silence and chaos. The floor was littered with empty beer cans and used takeaway containers. Jeremy wandered through the halls and found himself looming over a body, curled up on the sofa. Tyler was lying passed out on the couch. Jeremy examined the man who slumbered in his underwear, his toned form gently rising and falling. Jeremy explored him, and realised that he was hiding an erection within his tight trunks pressed against the cushions of the sofa. Jeremy moved away, trying to hide the sudden stirring in his pants. He shuffled and stumbled in to the side table startling Tyler awake. 

“Jeremy?” Tyler asked, squinting through his sleep-filled eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I was just passing through.” Jeremy stammered, trying to think of a lie. Fortunately, Tyler was still tired enough to believe him. 

“Oh.” Tyler sat up. “Can I get you anything?” Tyler sleepily stretched, feeling his body and sensing his erection. He pitched forward to cover himself. Jeremy shuffled away to grant Tyler a few moments privacy to try and compose himself. 

Jeremy shuffled out in to the hallway. Tyler followed him, attempting to conceal his bulge slightly better. Tyler moved past him in to the kitchen where he took another beer from the fridge. Jeremy sauntered in and found the kitchen as untidy as the living room. 

“Tyler, what happened to you, man?” 

“What do you mean, Jer? I’m fine. I feel like I’m handling my girlfriend being merged with her brother and my best friend joining an anti-supernatural army pretty well.” He replied sarcastically. “What happened to you, Jer?” Tyler asked taking a deep swig from his can and pushing past him and towards the stairs. Jeremy turned and walked after him, climbing the stairs and following the older man in to his bedroom. 

“Tyler, I’m sorry man, I didn’t think.” Jeremy said apologetically. 

“Just get out Jer, leave me alone.” Tyler replied, hugging his head in his hand as he arched over his knees; his can had been strewn somewhere in the room. Jeremy moved to sit next to him on the bed. 

“Ty, I know what you’re going through.” Jeremy said sympathetically, resting his hand on his shoulder. “But, it gets easier.”

“Don’t Jer,” Tyler replied shrugging his friend off, “I don’t want to know it gets better. I just want it to be better.”

Jeremy examined his friend who was still bent double on his bed. Jeremy knew what he was going through, and realised the only way he knew to try to help him. The way Damon had shown him. 

Jeremy slipped his hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and gently pulled it up so he was looking at him. Tyler’s eyes were a mist of tears and confusion. Jeremy leant in pressed his lips to the other man’s. Tyler body shuddered with sudden apprehension. He pulled away and looked at Jeremy with surprise. 

“Jer?” He asked, trailing off as he examined the other man still in his personal space. 

“Ty, I just want to help.”

“I’m flattered, Jer, but I’m not really into that.” Tyler said, jumping up, then finally feeling the effect of the alcohol in his system. Jeremy lurched to his feet and caught him, allowing the man to relax in to his arms. Tyler spiralled to look at Jeremy. 

“Tyler, I just want to show you, you’re not alone.” Jeremy kissed him again, clinging his arms around his friend and pulling him in so he could feel Lockwood’s toned abdomen against his shirt. Tyler slowly surrender, wrapping his arm around the base of Jeremy’s neck and matching the ferocity of his lips. 

Jeremy explored Tyler with his mouth. Taking his lips and tracing a line from his chin, along his neck, to the strong muscled pec around his nipple. Tyler groaned as Jeremy moved around, finding the sensitive spots across his body. Tyler could feel himself stiffening at the contact and he pushed the other man back on to the bed. 

Jeremy lay on his back gazing up at the other man who loomed above him for a second, before diving forward; his weight landed on top of the other man and their bodies began to rock as Tyler laid kiss after kiss on Jeremy’s lips, his hand woven into his hair, gently tugging at Gilbert’s locks. Tyler slipped one hand up Jeremy’s chest, his fingers running along the etched out muscles, and forcing his shirt up, until he flicked it over Jeremy’s head. Jeremy’s muscled torso was rising and falling as the thrill of their connection took route in his veins. Tyler kissed up the line of his sternum and then began to kiss Jeremy again. 

Jeremy’s audible moans drove Tyler on and he continued to bite and suck on his neck, inhaling the exhilarating scent of the hunter. He felt Jeremy’s hand slip down in to his tight underwear, and grip his shaft. Tyler rocked with Jeremy’s motion, allowing himself to give in to the younger man. 

Tyler paused for a moment to enjoy the ecstasy of his touch, and felt Jeremy roll him over so he was on top. Tyler closed his eyes as Jeremy worked his way down, the coarse fabric of the other man’s jeans chaffing against his skin, until Jeremy pulled Lockwood’s length out of his boxers and took it in his mouth. 

Jeremy’s lips tightly gripped around the long shaft and began to work it up and down. Tyler arched as the other man slowly worked lower and lower until his lips were pressed against the base of his erection. Tyler smoothly thrust upwards into the warm mouth and laced his hands once more through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy released his tension a little and slid back up the shaft, and the sudden clink of metal made Tyler’s eyes dart open. 

He looked to see Jeremy slipping his jeans and boxers off, and begin to work his also hard cock in his hands, while he descended once more on to Tyler’s erection. Tyler sat upright, feeling his shaft delving deeper in to Jeremy’s mouth. Tyler’s body shuddered as Jeremy’s pace and grip on his length tightened. Tyler pulled Jeremy off him and gazed in to his eyes. Tyler could see admiration in Jeremy’s eyes and he realised why Jeremy had been trying to help him. The loneliness in Jeremy’s eyes pulled Tyler in. Jeremy loomed over him, his erection close to Tyler’s face. 

Without thinking Tyler took the head in his mouth, feeling Jeremy arch at the contact. Tyler kissed the head of the shaft. His lips traced the tight lines up and down Jeremy’s erection, and he wrapped his hand around the cock. Tyler once again took Jeremy in his mouth, this time swallowing it down deeper. Tyler’s head rocked closer to Jeremy’s hips, trying to take Jeremy’s pain away. 

Jeremy slipped away and knelt down on the bed beside Tyler. Wrapping his arm around Tyler once more, Jeremy began to kiss him again, their two forms pressed together. Jeremy gripped himself to Tyler rolling himself on top, so that their pelvis’ lay next to each other. Jeremy took both of their shafts in his hands and began to pull them together, whilst he kissed his lips. Tyler wrapped his arms round Jeremy’s back, so their two bodies folded in to one. 

Tyler rolled Jeremy over once more, and Jeremy pulled him closer, so the other man loomed over him, his hands gripped to the bed posts, whilst Jeremy took his length in his mouth. Tyler rocked forward in to him, feeling Jeremy swallow down his shaft to the base. Tyler rocked faster, his pelvis slamming forward into Jeremy, so that the other man had to wrap one arm around his waist to steady him. Tyler arched as he found himself reaching a climax. 

Tyler finished, his semen bursting into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy swallowed it down as Tyler’s body tightened with each pulse. Tyler rolled over, as Jeremy moved to lay beside him. Tyler gripped his hand around Jeremy’s still hard erection and vigorously worked his shaft. Tyler laid kiss after kiss across Jeremy’s chest, Jeremy closed his eyes as Tyler’s lips kissed deeper along the ridges of his torso. Jeremy could feel Tyler working him harder, until he finished – the warm liquid pooling into his hand. The two bodies lay together, their forms rising and falling. 

“Jeremy. What are you doing here?” Tyler asked.

“I. I am here to get Bonnie back,” Jeremy informed him after a moments contemplation. 

“What was this?” Tyler asked, pushing himself up. 

“It’s my way of dealing.” Jeremy told him, still looking at the ceiling. “Damon and I-”

“Damon?” 

“We’re working together to get Bonnie back.” 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Jer.”

Jeremy finally pushed himself up, sitting up at the end of the bed. “Do you know where I can get any information?”

“Matt’s working with some new guy at the Town Hall, he might be able to help you.” Before Tyler had even finished Jeremy was already up and moving towards his clothes which were spread across the floor. Jeremy finally moved to the door. “Jer?” The other man turned to face Tyler still lying on the bed. “Be careful.”


End file.
